wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Samwise Didier
, the Blizzard Convention]] Samwise Didier is the art director at Blizzard Entertainment. Among the veteran Blizzard employees, Samwise Didier has been a consistent artist for many years, and recently his style has been the artistic direction of choice for all Blizzard franchises. Didier's greatly exaggerated physiques and vibrant, bright color palette has dictated the artistic style of Warcraft III, World of Warcraft and even the now defunct StarCraft: Ghost. Didier has also designed and drawn many of the graphical icons found in Warcraft III and World of Warcraft, and even provided some voicework for both. Samwise is the frontman of Level 70 Elite Tauren Chieftain, the band of Blizzard employees that played at BlizzCon. Away from Blizzard, Samwise is responsible for much of the album art of Swedish power metal band HammerFall. "Basically, he's a WoW icon in every sense of the word." (Mike Schramm) Personal touches For reasons unknown, Didier has a heavy fixation on pandas, and was responsible for the pandaren, a race originally regarded by fans - and used by Blizzard - as a "joke race" but still with legitimacy within the lore. Among other things, panda icons also appeared accompanying much of Samwise's art, and could be seen in Warcraft III as the emblem adorning night elf demon hunter's warblades. Much of the pandaren culture, dress, society and weapons were inspired by samurai and Hong Kong martial arts films, both of which Didier greatly appreciate. * Warcraft II - a random doodad is the name "Sam" scrawled in the dirt. * Warcraft III - when certain paladins cast spells they open their books to do so. Upon inspection, the interior of these books read "Sam" on a page. * Warcraft III - an in-game cube skin unused by any unit in game has Samwise's face on all sides, named "Sammy!". * Warcraft III - Samwise's face is used as an icon and unit model that can be accessed from WorldEditor. The model is a cube with his face on the faces. * Warcraft III - Samwise's face was also used on a kobold model in the world editor.. * Warcraft III - the ashes that form after the usage of the Blood Mage's Flame Strike ability has a pattern of a panda's face. * Warcraft III and World of Warcraft - several classy items in both have an icon depicting a sceptre with a decorative "SD" likely standing for Samwise Didier. * World of Warcraft - his face is also seen in as an icon for spells and abilities that do not have an image associated with them (see top left). For instance, several spells cast by quest givers use this icon. Since they are not 'real' spells, they use this as the icon. They can be visible if you turn on "Show Enemy Spellcast Bar" and target the NPC during casting. External links * WoWInsider article Sons of the Storm features galleries of several Blizzard artists, Samwise included. * Profile * Art Gallery Didier, Samwise